Examples of electrical connectors and/or plugs that include magnetic elements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,170,287; 3,363,214; 3,431,428; 3,521,216; 3,808,577; 4,844,582; 4,874,316; 5,401,175; 5,812,356; 5,816,825; 5,941,729; 5,954,520; 6,183,264; 6,250,931; 6,267,602; 6,478,614; 6,527,570; 6,561,815; 6,607,391; 6,623,276; 6,727,477; 6,988,897; 7,066,739; 7,264,479; 7,311,526; 7,351,066 and 7,517,222; in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0209489; 2005/0208783 and 2005/0255718; in German Patent No. DE10333403A1; and in Japanese Patent Nos. JP05335051A and JP2002056929A. Examples of magnetic connectors and/or couplings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,484,761; 4,776,406; 7,277,013 and 7,334,433. Examples of cable breakaway connection devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,315,064 and 5,623,122. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.